The present invention generally relates to softspike overshoes and more specifically, the present invention relates to softspike overshoes having integrally molded softspikes particularly useful for playing sports.
Sports are commonly played by a variety of participants, including amateurs and professional athletes. The appropriate equipment may be desired by a participant or even required to play a particular sport. Various types of sport shoes are commonly used during playing various sports, for example football shoes, baseball shoes, tennis shoes, bowling shoes and golf shoes. Some sport shoes have included spikes on the bottom of the shoes, for example golf shoes.
Golf shoes are worn over a golf player""s foot and typically include shoelaces to tie and secure the golf shoe to the player. Existing golf shoes have included spikes on the bottom of the shoe, such as metal golf spikes and golf softspikes. Existing metal spikes and softspikes for golf shoes have been removably mounted to the bottom of the golf shoe by screw threads.
Golf shoes can be relatively bulky and heavy to transport to and from golf courses. Golf shoes can also be relatively expensive, particularly for the occasional golfer and beginning golfer who plays golf infrequently and may even be uncertain about continuing to play golf after initially trying the sport. Golfers have forgotten to bring their golf shoes to the golf course which means the golfer may either have to play without golf shoes or purchase another pair of new golf shoes at a pro shop. Younger golfers whose feet are still growing may have to purchase various pairs of golf shoes as their shoe sizes increase over the years.
Many golf courses are encouraging or even requiring the use of soft golf spikes on golf shoes. Softspikes on golf shoes tend to cause less damage to the golf courses, particularly the greens, as compared to the more traditional metal golf spikes.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have softspike overshoes which can be worn over a shoe for playing sports, particular for playing golf.
The present invention provides new softspike overshoes for wearing over an existing shoe. The new softspike overshoes are suited for use in playing sports and are particularly suited for playing golf. The softspike overshoes are flexible yet sufficiently form retentive to securely hold their proper position on the shoe while playing golf. The softspike overshoe is a one-piece overshoe with softspikes integrally molded into the bottom of the sole of the overshoe.
The softspike overshoe provides a convenient alternative to the traditional golf shoe. The new softspike overshoe can be easier to manufacture and relatively less costly than traditional golf shoes. A golf player may use a pair of softspike overshoes at least several times before the softspikes may be deteriorated or worn out. Accordingly, the softspike overshoes can be considered to be disposable because the relative cost can be quite low. Of course the softspike overshoes could be made from materials which last significantly longer such that the softspikes would not wear out quickly. The softspike overshoes can be made in various sizes, for example adult sizes for both men and women in small, medium, large and extra large and similar sizes for children.
One softspike overshoe according to the present invention includes a shoecover molded from a flexible material having a lower sole integrally molded with an upper portion to define a shoe receiving inside area. The softspike overshoe further has a plurality of ground engaging softspikes integrally molded from the same flexible material with the sole on an outside surface of the sole. The softspike overshoe may have a pair of lace holes on opposite sides of the overshoe which can be used to lace the overshoe directly and securely to the wearer""s shoe. A pair of elastic stabilizing tabs having the lace holes may be connected to opposite sides of the overshoe across an opening for receiving the wearer""s shoe. The softspike overshoe may have various areas which are re-enforced to provide greater rigidity and various other areas which may have a greater flexibility. The areas having relative flexibility and rigidity cooperate to ensure the softspike overshoe conforms to the wearer""s shoe without excessively slipping relative to the wearer""s shoe while being sufficiently flexible to permit the wearer to play a desire sport, such as golf.
One method of making a softspike overshoe according to the present invention includes molding a sole and molding a toe portion, an opposite heel portion and an arch portion between the toe and heel portions integrally in the sole. The arch portion of the sole is provided with greater flexibility than the toe and heel portions of the sole. A shoe-covering upper portion is integrally molded with the sole. The toe and heel portions of the sole may be provided with greater rigidity than the shoe-covering upper portion. A plurality of ground engaging softspikes are integrally molded with an outside surface of the sole. The shoe-covering upper portion may have a front stabilizing toe section and a rear stabilizing heel section which may be provided with greater rigidity the other portions of the shoe-covering upper portion.
The present invention provides new softspike overshoes and convenient, cost effective ways of making the overshoes. The softspike overshoes are a one-piece overshoe and include softspikes integrally molded into the outside of the sole. The softspike overshoes are particularly advantageous for use during playing golf.
An advantage of the present invention is to provide softspike overshoes which can be utilized to wear over existing shoes while playing sports, for example golf.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide softspike overshoes which include integrally molded softspikes.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide softspike overshoes which are disposable.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide softspike overshoes which can be laced to the shoes over which they are worn.